dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Firedrake
}}|yes=class="collapsible"|yes col=class="collapsible collapsed"|}} ! |} __TOC__ Information and Stats Firedrakes are Drakes found on Bitterblack Isle. They possess higher strength, health and resistances than normal Drakes, emit a red glow and are smoking constantly. Clinging onto a Firedrake causes Fire damage. Their attacks are the same as the Drakes, but differ as they deal a massive amount of damage. In addition, if a player's equipped armor does not have high fire resistance, a Firedrake's aura can also set him/her on fire. (May need testing and confirmation to determine the actual chance). Firedrakes seem to be highly resistant to most forms of damage in general rather than his cousins the Frostwyrm and Thunderwyvern, taking a long time to defeat one, even if constantly attacked at it's heart with physical damage. Defeating a provides a chance of Dragon Forging any Weapons or Armor that are equipped. Unlike the regular Drake, this also includes gear that has not been Enhanced. Tactics *It's heart is it's weak-point, from which it will take more damage when struck. A strike to the heart is also necessary to kill the beast when its health has fully depleted. *Being Fire based, they're naturally weak against Ice, so Ice enchanted attacks and spells such as Frigor and Gicel are highly effective. (Note: Ice enchanted physical arrows deal considerably little damage.) *General tactics differ little from that of the regular Drake, though it's far more resistant to damage overall. *The Magick Archer skill Sixfold Bolt can deal a fair bit of damage. *High fulmination can also be effective. *Using Brontide or High Brontide's whip-like bolt provides enough range to bring the Firedrake down when in flight. *As a Sorcerer, it's possible to "cheese" the Firedrake in Duskmoon Tower by climbing up the rocks to the right of the entrance that required a Void Key, camping on the ledge, and using High Gicel on it. Make sure to target the heart but hitting it will cause it to fall down regardless. Then, it will writhe in pain, get up, and roar in fury that will make you flinch, even from all the way up there, cast Gicel on it, rinse and repeat. If you try to cast High Gicel from the room with the chest, the Drake will hover on top of the structure. It can't hit you, but you can't hit it from the backside either. You have to go back down to the courtyard and repeat the tactic. Locations Pre-Daimon: *Sparyard of Scant Mercy(After defeating the Living Armor) Post-Daimon: *Bitterblack Isle. **Duskmoon Tower (A Thunderwyvern may spawn here instead). **Two can spawn in Sparyard of Scant Mercy (A Frostwyrm may spawn instead of a second Firedrake). **The Black Abbey. (A Firedrake may spawn here along with 4-5 Pyresaurians). **The Pilgrim's Gauntlet (A Firedrake will has chance of spawning alongside 4 Wraiths). *Gransys. **Everfall (Post-Game) Chamber of Fate Notice Board quest By Royal Decree III in the Arisen's Refuge. Rewards *Bitterblack Armor (Lv.1/Lv.2/ Lv.3) *Bitterblack Weapon (Lv.1/Lv.2/Lv.3) *Bitterblack Gear (Lv.1/Lv.2/Lv.3) *Firedrake Fang. *Bright Amber Scale. *Amber Dragon Scale. *Supple Dragon Pelt. *Greatwyrm Stone. Gallery 551511 379751708804338 780608097 n.jpg Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dragons Category:Dark Arisen: Boss Category:Dark Arisen: Dragons Category:Verify Category:Dragon Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters